Klaine Break Up
by tbc1563
Summary: This is based on the break up spoilers and video going around.
1. Break Up in New York

The crisp New York air hung around Kurt and Blaine as they walked through the park. Kurt was used to it now that he lived here. Blaine on the other hand was bundled up in his familiar peacoat, hands in his pockets to keep warm.

They walked in silence together. Kurt listened to the rapping of their shoes against the pavement. He saw in the distance the horse drawn carriages being pulled around taking couples, families and tourists around the park. With the fall air and the dim lights of the lamp posts, it was romantic and beautiful.

"We should do that." Kurt said out loud.

"Huh?" Blaine looked up from the floor at Kurt. He had been distant all during their double date with Finn and Rachel.

"The horse carriages, the ones that go through the park," Kurt motioned to them across the park. "I was saying we should do that at least once on your trip here, what about tomorrow?"

"Don't you have class tomorrow?" Blaine said keeping in step with him.

"You're in town this week, silly! I can skip one class." Kurt linked his arm through Blaine's, who stiffened.

Blaine stopped on the path and gently untucked Kurt's arm from him, placing it back at Kurt's side. Kurt looked at him, cocking his head to the side.

"You are going to miss class tomorrow? You missed it last week to have our Skype date. You didn't turn in your editorial pieces to the fashion company on time two weeks ago because I kept you up all night on the phone." Blaine looked at Kurt seriously.

"You…you haven't gone to any events or parties with you company because you're afraid you might miss our nightly phone call. I mean, Kurt, you…you almost put off COMING to New York this year because I was a senior."

Kurt looked at him puzzled, he laced his hands together nervously, "I…I never get to see you, with us being so far apart. So whenever I can hear your voice or see you on Skype, I want to."

Blaine looked at the ground, "I feel like you're putting too much on hold for me. It's like you're not experiencing New York while you're here."

Kurt's eyebrows came together, "I want US to experience New York together, when you come next year we can look at everything then."

"Kurt…" Blaine said full of emotion.

"What? Why are you saying my name like that?" Kurt felt a panic in his voice.

"Kurt, I think we need to take a break."

Shock rode Kurt's face and he snapped his neck back as if to make sure he knew what he heard. Blaine continued.

"I feel like you're not doing what your destined to do because of me. I'm in Lima Kurt. I'm in Lima every day and we never see each other. You should be out living your life, free in New York and I should be enjoying my senior year but instead you're willing to jeopardize your new job and your chance at a new life for me."

Kurt placed his hand to his mouth, "Blaine, Are you saying…? You don't want this Blaine, we love each other! Distance doesn't matter, none of it matters as long as we are together!"

Blaine looked at the ground. "Kurt, I will always love you. You were my first boyfriend, my first love…"

"Oh my God." Kurt felt like he was spinning. "Blaine. Blaine please don't do this."

"I want us to see other people Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt's tears started falling now, "You promised! That you would always love me! Remember!? You said that we belonged together!"

Blaine looked at Kurt fighting back his own tears, "Kurt It's best that we do this now than prolong…"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Kurt said bursting into more flowing tears. He walked away blinded by the tears on his face. It wasn't until the next morning when he woke up in tear stained pillow that he realized Blaine never followed after him.


	2. The Wedding

**I added a second chapter, which is taken place in December at Mr. Schuester's wedding.**

The glee kids bustled around the backroom of the wedding hall preparing for the wedding nuptials, Mr. Schuester's wedding had finally arrived and the glee club kids were his band for the evening.

The door opened as Blaine fixed his bowtie in the mirror. Blaine glanced at it, every time hoping it would be Kurt. Mr. Schuester's younger brother walked in talking to him over the noise of the kids in the room. Blaine looked away and straightened his tie.

He hadn't heard from, or seen Kurt since he broke up with him. He had blocked him on Twitter, Facebook, never wrote him any emails or called. He felt guilty but he knew breaking up with Kurt was best for Kurt. Blaine didn't want him to regret his life. Blaine still loved Kurt, he thought about him every day. There was no way you could just turn that love for someone off. Ever since Mr. Schuester had announced the date for the wedding, Blaine had been holding his breath on Kurt's return. He wanted to see Kurt, get lost in his blue eyes. He wanted to hold him, kiss him.

"Ten minutes." Mr. Schuester called to the kids in the room.

The door opened again, and Blaine looked up, Finn walked in. He waved to everyone said hello and started talking to Mr. Schuester about his best man duties.

The wedding went smoothly, every time someone would quietly sneak in the door Blaine turned to see if it was Kurt. Rachel came in late, taking her seat with the other glee kids who had graduated last year. All of them had come except for Kurt.

When the ceremony was over the kids took their place in the reception hall, they started their singing, taking shifts with songs, much like how it was at prom. Everyone was so happy, so together, Blaine felt lonely. He walked over to the bar and ordered water. His back was turned when he heard cheers erupt from the table he had just left.

He turned and saw Kurt, grinning ear to ear. He hugged Mr. Schuester congratulating him. He talked to the other glee kids, introducing himself to new ones and hugging old ones. Blaine stared at Kurt from across the room, he looked good. He had been working out. His lean body more muscular, more full. His hair still about the same length had more blonde streaks in it. They complimented his eyes. Kurt moved around the table saying hello, Blaine admired his gracefulness, he always had.

Kurt looked up and scanned the room casually and made eye contact with Blaine. Blaine felt his heart flutter, it had been four months since he had spoken or even seen Kurt. Kurt smiled at him softly and waved. Blaine couldn't even function properly, he waved spilling his drink on the floor.

"Hey man!" The bartender said to him. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled, he looked back up and Kurt was now sitting having a deep conversation with Mercedes. Blaine felt his cheeks flush red and went for a refill on his drink. He didn't want to go back to the table, he wouldn't know what to say.

After drinking three more waters, Kurt was still talking with Mercedes and Rachel. Blaine went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He could do this, he was the one who wanted this, and he broke up with Kurt. So why did his heart flutter when he thought about him, why did he want so bad to call him his boyfriend again. _Get it together Blaine._ He told himself. He stepped out of the bathroom bumping into someone.

"Hey sorry…" He looked up to see Kurt right in front of him. "Oh, hey…"

Kurt smiled at him, "Coming out of the bathroom pretty fast?"

They stood there in silence, Kurt broke it, "How are you?"

"I'm good, good." Blaine said nervously, "What about you? How's school? How's New York?"

"It's good! I've been working on different projects here and there. I'm trying to get the lead in the school musical. But I've been good. By the way you did great up there, singing I mean."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks."

They stood in silence a moment, the music is the background and Sam on the mic, "Hey you guys grab somebody and get moving on the dance floor."

Blaine looked at Kurt, it was now or never, "Hey do you want to…"

"There you are I've been looking all over for you! C'mon lets go dance!"

A guy in his early twenties came up to Kurt and Blaine. He was tall, taller than Kurt, dirty blonde hair cut in a fohawk. He had a five o clock shadow and green eyes. His shoulders were broad, like he worked out every day. Blaine couldn't lie he was attractive.

Kurt turned to him, "Just catching up…with an old friend."

A pain rumbled in his chest, Kurt considered him an old friend.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, "Blaine, this is Leo. We go to school together."

Leo reached out and shook Blaine's hand, "Nice to meet you! Kurt has…"

Kurt cut eyes at Leo, giving him a look only he was supposed to see but Blaine caught immediately. He knew that look.

Unaffected, Leo smiled letting go of his hand, "I hope you dint mind if I steal Kurt for a dance or two?"

Blaine looked over to Kurt, who seemed to be watching his face.

"No, I guess I'll talk to you later Kurt." Blaine felt himself babble out, "Maybe we could get coffee tomorrow at the Lima Bean…like the old days…"

His words hung in the air, clearly making everyone uncomfortable except Leo who was looking more at the happy couples on the dance floor more than listening to the conversation.

"Um, I leave tomorrow afternoon, so maybe…" Kurt said. He motioned to the dance floor, "I'd better go, but it was good talking to you."

He left with Leo and Blaine watched them saunter to the dance floor. He went to the bar, "Hey can I have a rum and coke?"

The bartender looked at him clearly knowing Blaine was underage, "ID please." He sneered.

Blaine silently thanked Cooper for giving him his old ID, besides the height Cooper looked just like Blaine in his twenties.

The bartender looked at the ID, cursing himself, he handed Blaine the drink and walked away mumbling. Blaine sipped his drink and the alcohol burned his throat. He looked toward the dance floor where Kurt danced away with Rachel, Sugar and Leo.

Blaine spent the rest of the night drinking and trying not to watch Leo and Kurt interact with each other. He hated the way he kept trying to tell if they were dating, Kurt was a non-believer in huge PDA so it was up in the air.

Blaine sang his sets and before he knew it Artie was calling for another dance. Blaine who was now more than tipsy decided he would dance with Kurt. He finished the last of his drink and walked over to Kurt's table. Burt and Carole looked up smiling at Blaine.

"It's been a while Blaine. How are you? Come sit." Carole said giving him a hug, she sniffed the air and had a funny look on her face. She patted Blaine on his shoulder and whispered, "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine!" Blaine said louder than he should have, the table next to them looked over. "I just came to talk to Kurt."

Kurt looked at him from across the table with a weird look on his face. Blaine then noticed Leo's hand laid lightly on Kurt's knee. Anger flowed through his veins, how could he have been so stupid. He was the one who broke up with Kurt, of course he would have moved on.

"On second thought." He said bitterly. "I have to go help...uh Sam with something. Sorry for interrupting."

He walked away embarrassed back to the bar. "Another drink."

The bartender reluctantly handed him another rum and coke. Blaine took a slight sip, it didn't burn anymore.

"Think you've had enough?"

Blaine turned around to see Kurt smiled lightly at him. He reached his hand out for the drink. "It'll be our secret."

Blaine nodded and handed the drink to Kurt who set it on the bar, giving the bartender a look telling him no more.

"Why are you talking to me?" Blaine blurted out.

If Kurt was hurt by Blaine's tone, he didn't show it. "Well I could tell you had a few too many drinks earlier and Carole whispered something too. I know how you are when you've had a few too many. I could see you try to make out with Sam or even Coach Sue." Kurt shuddered as he tried to lighten the mood.

Blaine didn't laugh, he looked at the dance floor, "Shouldn't you be with Leo, your…?"

"Boyfriend?" Kurt said.

Blaine felt his heart drop and he looked back at Kurt with wide eyes.

"He's not." Kurt said looking at him. "My boyfriend. I…I don't have one. I haven't since…"

Blaine relaxed, "Oh, me either."

"I've been on dates though, a couple with Leo."

Blaine looked at the floor, "Oh."

Kurt motioned for him to sit at an empty table.

"Blaine I…I cant lie to you and tell you that I haven't come close to having Leo as my boyfriend. He obviously wants more from our friendship, but I want to take it slow. You broke my heart, and there were days and weeks where I couldn't even get out of bed. It was the worst since…since my mom died. Back then I was a kid, I would feel sad that she wasn't coming back but I cried mostly because my dad did, so he didn't feel lonely. This was the first time I actually got it. My dad lost the person he loved, I did too."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said playing with a napkin on the table.

"I know you are." Kurt said looking at him. "This is why I came back…"

Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"I came back because," He placed his hands on Blaine's. "I needed closure."

Blaine felt like a balloon that had all the air let out of it. Kurt continued.

"You hurt me Blaine, and in some sense you were right. I was putting everything on hold for you. I wanted us to be happy. I spent a lot of time putting us first. But I'm not going to lie to you and say I don't still think about you, some days I'll be fine and some days I'll be a complete wreck."

"I think I made a mistake Kurt." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "No, I know I made a mistake. Every day I think about you. I want you back Kurt."

Kurt gently pulled his hand from Blaine's, "Blaine…I want to move on. I have to. I can't keep holding onto what if. Maybe someday in the future…"

Blaine took both of his hands and placed him on either side of Kurt's face. He gently his lips to Kurt's moving their lips together. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't seen each other in so long or the fact that Blaine was drunk, but Blaine swear he heard Kurt sigh. He felt Kurt's tongue gently find his. Blaine kissed him deeper when Kurt pulled away. Tears streaming down his face.

"No." Kurt whispered. "It has taken me MONTHS to forget this Blaine, forget how easy it is to be with you. You can't do this now. You can't…" Kurt stood from the table and walked to the bathroom.

Leo who had seen the whole thing across the room, got up and followed. Blaine stared at the empty seat where Kurt used to be. He slumped in his seat and thought about what had just happened.

After ten minutes, he saw Leo come out of the bathroom without Kurt, whisper something to Burt and Carole and then leave out of the front of the reception hall. Burt stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Blaine didn't know what to do, but for some reason he got up and headed to the bathroom. He knew it was a stupid idea but it was all he thought of.

Kurt was standing by the sink crying and talking to Burt, "I don't know dad. Leo is just mad now and Blaine kissed me…I…"

He took notice of Blaine standing by the door. Burt turned around to see who his son was staring at. He patted Kurt on the back, "I think I'll just let you two talk."

He nodded toward Blaine and walked out of the bathroom, Kurt turned away and washed his face in the sink. They were quiet for a long time.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was out of line." Blaine said to Kurt.

Kurt sniffed, "Your right. I mean I'm confused as hell Blaine. YOU were the one who said it was for the best, YOU were the one who decided that we shouldn't be together. YOU were the one who never called or tried to…."

"I know." Blaine said. "But I did it for you Kurt."

"Stop saying that!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine was even taken aback by his tone.

"You didn't do this for me! You did this for you, because you had it in your head that I was giving everything up for you! I don't know who the hell you think I am Blaine Anderson, but I know damn well I was willing to fight for us to stay together while I was in New York! I loved you more than anything and I finally , finally started to be okay with everything and you do this!?"

"I broke up with you Kurt, because I wanted you to be happy…"

"I'm was never going to be happy without you Blaine! Every day that I worked it was incentive to save so that WE could live together. You're always taking care of me and I wanted for once when you came to New York everything was taken care of for you. God I…I…"

Kurt slammed his hand on the sink. "I thought that maybe, just maybe everything would be okay. I was in New York, my dad was healthy, I had a wonderful boyfriend and you ruined it. I have been so calm this whole night, taking the high road with you Blaine, but I really wanted to yell and scream because I was angry Blaine. I still am. I am so mad at you because you broke my heart. I trusted you."

Kurt let tears flow down his face. "You broke my heart Blaine, I…try to be strong and try to tell myself that everyone goes through this. But when does it stop hurting Blaine, when!?"

"Kurt. I never wanted to hurt you…"

"I slept with Leo." Kurt blurted out.

Blaine stood there, cold washing over his body. He felt numb.

"When?" Was all Blaine managed to get out.

"In the beginning, right after we broke up. We were drunk. One thing led to another and it just happened. He wanted to be in relationship after that, I told him I wanted to slow things down. You know I actually felt guilty." Kurt laughed. "I felt like I had cheated on you. And…and part of me wanted to hurt you. I knew it would. But In reality I hated it, it was rushed and was nothing like how we used to…"

Blaine fought back tears, "I guess…if you have to move on…"

"Dammit Blaine! Stop! Say what you feel, stop trying to look what's best for me! "

Blaine gulped, "Fine. I still love you. I never stopped and I don't think I ever will."


	3. It's Just Sex

"You don't get to say that…" Kurt ran past him crying. "Okay! You don't get to say that."

Kurt pushed past Blaine tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt, wait! Stop please. Just stop."

Kurt almost turned around, for a second those words echoed back to junior prom when Blaine had ran after him. Back to when their relationship was fresh and new, back to when they were finding and exploring each other for the first time. Back when things between them weren't so complicated.

Kurt brushed through the crowd and Blaine never got to reach him. He saw Kurt bid a tearful goodbye to the other glee kids at the table, assuring them he was okay and left.

Blaine watched him leave through the reception hall doors, fighting the urge to call to him. Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder.

"C'mon man, weddings over we have to help clean up." Sam said steering him towards the direction of the stage.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Blaine looked back only once to see if Kurt still lingered but it was already too late.

It was at least two hours before the glee kids finished cleaning the hall. They joked around and sang while they cleaned, but Blaine stayed pretty much quiet the whole time.

"You okay man?" Sam came over to him. Over the past months they had become good friends.

"Uh, yeah. Fine."

"It's the thing with Kurt huh? I saw him go out crying. Want to talk about it?"

"No it's cool."

"Hey we're almost done, why don't you get out of here." Sam nudged him. "They won't mind." He motioned to the other glee kids signing and laughing.

"Thanks," Blaine shook his hand, waved and said goodbye to the other kids. He got to his car and drove home.

His mom and dad were gone as usual so the house was dark when he got inside. Blaine turned on the lights as he went upstairs to his room. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, "I look disgusting."

His tie was sloppy, his hair was partially ungelled and stress read on his face. He was not up to his usual standards. A shower was what he needed immediately. He got undressed and got into the shower. The steam built all around him, he couldn't help but let tears fall down his face. He had failed, he had failed Kurt. He was the one thing in his life that he had going for him. His parents had never understood and simply didn't care, Cooper was three thousand miles away and at school he never felt like he could talk to anyone about the deep feelings he had, how lonely he felt without Kurt, how lost he felt.

He cried for about fifteen minutes before the hot water ran out. He got out of the shower shivering, he wrapped a towel around his waist. His doorbell rang, who could that be at this hour he thought.

He opened the door to Kurt still in his tuxedo. "Uhh, hi?" Blaine whispered.

"Did you mean it?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked confused.

"Did you mean it?" Kurt looked up tears in his eyes. He threw his hands up in the air. "I mean all of it Blaine. The part where you said…"

"That I love you?"

Kurt's eyes met his, they were red from crying. It took two steps for Kurt to close the distance between them, two steps and Kurt's lips met Blaine. Fueled with desire and want. They didn't break the kiss and made their way upstairs. Shedding Blaine's towel and Kurt's clothes as they went. Falling back onto the bed Blaine steadied himself over Kurt, he pulled away.

"Don't…" Kurt said urging his lips back down onto his own. Kurt kissed him deeply his tongue finding Blaine's.

Blaine pulled away again, he looked into Kurt's eyes, "I love you. I love you so much."

The silence fell into the room, Kurt looked up at him. "Kiss me."

Blaine kissed him passionately, and together through the night, like they had never missed a beat, they made love.

Blaine woke up with the sun streaming on his back; he heard movement in his room. He turned over to Kurt, "Morning…" He sat up Kurt wasn't in the bed next to him.

He looked around the room and Kurt was getting dressed at the foot of the bed. Blaine smiled, "Hey you. Last night was amazing."

He crawled up to Kurt placing a kiss on his cheek, "Let's grab breakfast okay? Then maybe you can come back and we can repeat last night." Blaine smiled.

Kurt stiffened and stood up, "My flight leaves tonight."

"Oh, well. Let's just get breakfast, I owe my boyfriend at least that …" Blaine dropped off when Kurt didn't match his excitement. "What's wrong?"

"Blaine…"

"What?" He looked at Kurt.

"Blaine…I'm not your boyfriend."

"But we…last night…I said I loved you."

"Last night was…it was just sex, Blaine."

Blaine felt his head spin. "No, no Kurt. But you came over…and…"

Kurt looked at the ground, "I was confused, just take it as goodbye…"

"Goodbye?!"

"Blaine I'm in New York, you broke up with me, and I slept with Leo. We have to move on."

"I'm NOT going to just move on Kurt. I love you."

Kurt walked to the door; he turned back to Blaine, "Well stop! I stopped loving you a long time ago."

"That's a lie."

"What…" Kurt turned back to him.

"You still love me."

"I don't…."

"You came here last night, you could have just as well ended up at Leo's hotel but you came here. You can deny it all you want Kurt and you can fight as hard as you can but I'm not going to stop fighting for us to be back together. I go to college in six months, and I'm coming to New York whether you want me to or not."

Kurt opened the door and let himself out, he leaned against the door before he left. He couldn't help but smile before he walked out Blaine's front door. When he got to his car, he phone rang it was Leo. He answered it getting into his car. "Hello?"

"Where were you? I came by your house last night and you weren't there." Leo whined

"I spent the night with Rachel. Calm down." Kurt said pulling out if the driveway.

"Well can we meet? I want to talk."

Kurt hesitated, "My flight leaves tonight, and I need space Leo. I'll just see you at school on Tuesday."

"Kurt wait…"

Kurt hung up the phone and pulled into his driveway and walked in, he said hello to Carole while she cooked breakfast. "Is Finn home yet?" He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Mhhm. No. Your dad is asleep on the couch though."

"No he's not, where were you last night?" Burt walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Don't try to lie, I saw you pull up and Leo came by last night looking for you."

"I spent the night at Blaine's." Kurt said grabbing a piece of toast and sitting at the table.

Burt and Carole exchanged looks. "Why the hell would you do that?" Burt said sitting at the table.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. Just then Finn walked in, "Hey." He waved. "Hey food." He sat at the table and grabbed a plate.

"What your father means is maybe it's not a good idea to lead Blaine on, you know stir the pot. I mean you have moved on with Leo…" Carole continued.

Kurt avoided contact, "Well…"

"Umm this conversation is kind of awkward." Finn said mouth full.

"Kurt what did I tell you about sex, it's not meant to be thrown around." Burt said drinking his coffee looking across the table at his son.

"Yeah this conversation is OFFICIALY awkward." Finn tried to get up.

"Sit!" Burt and Carole said at the same time.

"This is for both of you." Burt said. "Don't use sex as a tool. I mean sure it's fun and people enjoy…"

"WHAT YOUR FATHER IS TRYING TO SAY…" Carole said cutting off her husband.

"Is that when you have relations with someone no matter how much you tell yourself it doesn't mean anything it usually does."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Can we go now?" Finn pleaded.

"We have something else." Burt reached for his wife hands. "Well boys, we didn't want to tell you until we were sure. I mean it came as a surprise to us but...well… it looks like you're going to be big brothers."

"What!" Kurt popped up. "Oh my god! No way that's so great!" He hugged Carole who had tears in her eyes.

Finn stood up and gave Burt a long hug. "This calls for champagne and apple cider." Burt pulled away putting his arm around Finn.

While the family celebrated, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kurt cheered. He laughed as he walked to the door champagne in hand, he opened and there stood Leo.

"I know you were with Blaine last night…we need to talk."


End file.
